Una storia che vale
by Mandy TK
Summary: Hermione relembra o passado, quando era apaixonada por um certo ruivo. Leiam......


Olá novamente, mais uma fic para vocês lerem, espero que gostem

* * *

Hermione admirava o por do sol da sacada de seu apartamento. Sua face estava relaxada e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e começou a lembrar de seus velhos tempos na escola, quando ela era apaixonada por um certo ruivo. Lembrou de como foi o dia em que ela finalmente se declarou, mas ele estava com outra.**_  
_**

**_Che cosa ha lei che io non ho_  
O que ela tem que eu não tenho  
_che cosa ha più di me_  
O que ela tem a mais que eu  
_Sto cercando una ragione, anche se alle volte sai non c'è._  
Estou procurando uma razão, mesmo se às vezes sei que não há**

O jogo havia terminado, Grifinória havia vencido, mesmo sem Harry. Todos se dirigiram à sala comunal para comemorar a vitória. Hermione saira antes do jogo terminar para ver algumas coisas na biblioteca, por isso quando finalmente se desocupou de suas coisas se dirigiu à sala comunal da Grifinória a festa estava em seu auge. Os olhos da garota rastrearam a sala inteira à procura do ruivo. Não demorou muito para ela encontra-lo enroscado num beijo com Lilá Brown. Hermione sentiu seu estomago dar cambalhotas, queria chorar, queria gritar, queria ir até lá e arrancar Ron daquele beijo. Saiu como um furacão pelo buraco do retrato, mas a tempo de Harry ve-la. Encontrou uma sala vazia destrancada. Sentou-se em cima da mesa mais próxima e chorou. Tentava achar razões para Ron ter feito aquilo, desde o baile do quarto ano parecia que eles finalmente iam se acertar logo, mas esse momento nunca chegava, e desta vez Hermione entendeu o porque. Será que ela não era garota para Ron? era inteligente, estudiosa, e era bonita, então por que Ron escolhera Lilá? O que ela tinha que Hermione não tinha? Quanto mais pensava, mais chorava, sua cabeça estava começando a doer, ela podia sentir seus olhos inchados. Começou então a se lembrar da noite do baile, quando Ron tivera aquele ataque de ciúmes.

**  
FLASH BACK  
**

**_Ero qui, eri qui_  
Eu estava aqui, você estava aqui  
_ma poi non è andata sai proprio così_  
Mas depois não foi exatamente assim**

**  
**Era o fim da noite, os dois estavam se dirigindo até a sala comunal enquanto discutiam.

- Se divertiu com o Vitinho? - perguntou Ron agressivamente. Hermione andava rápido à frente de Ron, ele mantinha uma distância entre eles com as mãos no bolso e o paletó sobre os ombros

- Pare de chama-lo de Vitinho - retrucou na mesma agressividade de Ron - Floco de neve - disse à mulher Gorda, que se girou para o lado permitindo a passagem do casal - qual é o seu problema?

- Meu problema? eu só quero o seu bem - retrucou ele com as orelhas vermelhas. Eles estava parados no meio da sala comunal, que por sorte estava vazia.

- Ah é mesmo? - disse em tom sarcástico - e como seria isso? - perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha

- Mione, ele é muito velho para você - respondeu ele calmamente

- O que você sugere? que eu tivesse ido ao baile com alguém da minha idade? - perguntou ela gritando

- Bem...sim - respondeu ele sem graça com o rosto em chamas

- Então você sabe a solução não é? - retrucou ela dando um passo em direção a ele

- Qual seria ? - perguntou ele dando um passo na direção da garota. Ambos estavam muito perto, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro na pele.

- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que alguém o faça, e não como último recurso - murmurou ela chegando mais perto. Estavam prestes a se beijar

- Hã...ahn...é ...isso não tem nada ver - disse ele afastando-se da garota sem palavras.

**  
FIM DO FLASH BACK  
**

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Hermione, lembrando-se da cena do quase beijo entre eles. Ela queria estar no lugar de Lilá agora.

**_E una vita sola non può bastare_  
E uma vida só não basta  
_per dimenticare una storia che vale_  
Para esquecer uma história que vale  
_Nei tuoi occhi che mi stanno a guardare, non dimenticare_  
Nos teus olhos que estão a me olhar, não esqueça**

Harry entrou na sala, e viu Hermione com seus olhos inchados, e lágrimas caindo deles.

- Hermione está tudo bem? - perguntou ele indo em direção à garota. Mas ela não respondeu, só desceu da mesa e abraçou Harry - Ron e Lilá tem algo a ver com isso? - perguntou ele rompendo o abraço. Ela simplesmente acentiu limpando algumas lágrimas do olhos. Nisso a porta se abriu.

- Opa - murmurou Lilá que entrou depois de Ron.

- hã...eu estava me perguntando aonde você podia estar Harry - disse ele fitando Hermione. Lilá saiu da sala e fechou a porta

- Não estou em clima de comemorações - respondeu ele olhando para o chão. Era um pouco constrangedor estar no meio do casal. Ron e Hermione se olhavam, mas o silencio permanecia na sala.

- Hã bem eu vou voltar para a festa - disse Harry, passando por Ron e fechando a porta após sair.

- Hermione...está...? - começou a perguntar, mas a garota o interrompeu

- Você sabe muito bem por que eu estou assim, e se não sabe, o problema é seu - retrucou ela saindo da sala também, deixando Ron sozinho. O garoto suspirou e pensou "ela não pode estar assim por ciúmes, pode?" "será que ela sente o mesmo que eu?"

- estraguei tudo de novo - resmungou ele socando a própria cabeça

**_È difficile per me imparare a vivere_  
É difícil para mim, aprender a viver  
_Senza abbandonarmi al mio presente_  
Sem abandonar meu presente  
_inaspettatamente senza te_  
Inesperadamente sem você**

Cada dia que passava, cada beijo que eles trocavam, Hermione ficava mais triste. Nas aulas sentava na primeira fileira, normalmente com Neville, que apesar de saber os motivos da garota estar tão triste, não a questionou, simplesmente a acolheu, como se fosse normal andar sempre com ela. Toda vez que suas aulas eram junto com as de Ron, ela sentia Lilá fuzilando-a com o olhar, e Ron fitando-a o tempo inteiro.Chorava todos os dias, a cena do primeiro beijo trocado com Lilá havia sido chocante demais para a garota, era como se Ron tivesse arrancado seu coração e chutado-o. O pior de tudo é que agora, ela havia perdido seu amigo e seu grande amor.

**  
_Ero qui, eri qui_  
Eu estava aqui, você estava aqui  
_parlane adesso non ha più senso, o forse si_  
Falar disso agora não há mais sentido, ou talvez sim  
_Perché una vita sola non può bastare_  
Porque uma vida só não basta  
_per dimenticare quando sipuò amare_  
Para esquecer quanto se pode amar**

Naquele sábado a chuva era tanta que o passeio para Hosmeade havia sido adiado para o próximo final de semana. Por isso o castelo estava cheio, mas por incrivel que parecesse a sala comunal da Grifinória estava num estranho silencio. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos estava sentada à mesa fazendo uma redação, quando um ruivo alto saiu do dormitório feminino. Hermione se assustou quando viu Ron, sua primeira reação foi recolher suas coisas da mesa e ir em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas Ron foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço e a virou, fazendo-a encara-lo.

- Mione, precisamos conversar - disse Ron calmamente, enquanto Hermione tentava conter as lágrimas

- Não temos nada para conversar - retrucou ela com amargura

- Temos sim - disse ele soltando o braço da garota e abaixando a cabeça resignado - eu gostaria de entender o porque dessa sua reação quando me viu com a Lilá - continuou ele

- Eu imagino que já saiba o porque da minha reação, apesar de eu desconfiar que seu cérebro não seja maior que uma casca de noz, pelo menos um pouco de bom senso você deve ter - retrucou ela deixando escapar uma única lágrima. Ele foi limpa-la, mas ela virou bruscamente o rosto - não encoste em mim

- Hermione, você não acha que está sendo um pouco dramática? - retrucou ele com uma ponta de irritação em sua voz

-EU? DRAMÁTICA? e o que foi o seu chilique quando me viu com Vitor Krum no baile? Você denomina isso de drama? - perguntou ela agressivamente

- Hermione isso foi a tanto tempo - resmungou Ron

- Então você quer dizer que seus sentimentos daquela época já não são os mesmos? - perguntou ela desafiadora

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ele ficando vermelho

- Agora vai negar que brigou comigo depois do baile por que estava com ciúmes de mim com o Vitor? - retrucou ela

- Hmm...er...eu...eu não... - balbuciou Ron. A garota abaixou a cabeça resignada agora deixando as lágrimas cairem livremente

- Como eu descofiava, foi tudo uma ilusão minha não é? - murmurou ela entre soluços. Ron abriu a boca para falar, mas ela prosseguiu - foi uma besteira minha achar que você pudesse sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por você - chorou ela. Ron ficou sem reação, Hermione havia acabado de se declarar para ele, e ele havia ficado sem reação. Ela contiunuou a chorar, subiu as escadas e se trancou no dormitório.

**  
_Al tuo nome e alla tua voce pensare_  
Pensar no teu nome e na tua voz  
_senza farmi male_  
Sem me fazer mal  
_E una vita sola non può bastare  
_E uma vida só não basta  
_per dimenticare una storia che vale_  
Para esquecer uma história que vale  
_Ogni minimo particolare, non dimenticare, non dimenticare_  
Cada minimo detalhe, não esqueça, não esqueça**

Jogou suas coisas no chão e deitou de bruços em sua cama, enfiando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas em seu travesseiro. Só de lembrar do rosto de Ron, de tudo que ele já havia passado juntos, de tudo que já havia sido dito, Hermione chorava mais. Então finalmente a duvida havia sido esclarecida, para que Ron realmente estava gostando de Lilá, Hermione agora era parte do passado de Ron.

Na sala comunal Ron estava sentando no sofá com a testa apoiada em suas mãos. Fitava o chão, mas não o via realmente, seus pensamentos estavam voltados a garota que ele amava, e que hoje ele descobrira que o amava também. Ficou com raiva de si mesmo, por medo de ser rejeitado, rejeitou Hermione, sem nem mesmo tentar algo com a garota. Queria subir até o dormitório e abraça-la, dizer que a amava, que sempre a amou.

**_Ero qui_  
Eu estava aqui  
_(che cosa ha lei che io non ho)_  
(o que ela tem que eu não tenho)  
_eri qui_  
Você estava aqui  
_(che cose ha piùdi me)_  
(o que tem a mais que eu)  
_Sto cercando una ragione_  
Estou procurando uma razão  
_(parlane adesso non ha più senso o forse si)_  
(falar disso agora não há mais sentido, ou talvez sim)**

Hermione sentiu fortes pancadas na porta. A principio pensou em não abrir, se dirigiu até a porta lembrando-se que este dormitório não era só dela, por tanto a pessoa que golpeava frenéticamente podia ser Lilá ou Parvati. Abriu-a e se assustou com o que viu, Ron estava ofegante, a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório havia se transformado em um escorregador.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela limpando os olhos. Ron pegou rapidamente o rosto da garota em suas mãos, se aproximou dela e a beijou, no inicio Hermione se manteve imóvel com os olhos arregalados, depois deixou o beijo rolar e agraçou o ruivo. Ele passou uma das mãos que estava no rosto da garota, para sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto.

- Eu te amo - sussurrou Ron enlaçando-a num abraço apertado

- Eu também te amo Ron - disse ela apoiando seu rosto no peito do ruivo e abraçando-o pela cintura.

- O que significa isso? - bufou Lilá puxando Ron para longe de Hermione

- E...eu...hm...posso explicar - começou Ron

- É bom mesmo, pode começar - retrucou a garota agressivamente

- Bom eu e Hermione estavamos só conversando...e...hm - continuou ele gaguejando. Hermione não quis ouvir a discussão deles. Se Ron não era capaz de admitir para Lilá o que havia feito, então significava que ele não era capaz de ama-la o suficiente para isso.

**  
_Perché una vita sola non può bastare_  
Porque uma vida não basta  
_per dimenticare come si può amare_  
Para esquecer quanto se pode amar  
_Quando sole che ci può attraversare_  
Quanta luz que nos pode atraversar  
_senza farci male_  
Sem nos fazer mal**

Hermione acordou cedo na manha de domingo. Olhou pela janela para ver se ainda chovia, vendo que não decidiu respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Passou pela sala comunal vazia, e se dirigiu até o retrato da mulher gorda. Após percorrer o caminho até os jardins, parou e se espreguiçou inspirando o ar fresco com cheiro de chuva. Sentou-se em uma pedra que estava um pouco molhada perto do lago. Dobrou os joelhos abraçando-os e apoiando seu queixo neles. Sentiu a brisa da manha passar por seu rosto, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Seus pensamento estavam no ruivo novamente. Ontem não quisera ouvir toda a briga, mas tinha certeza de que Ron e Lilá ainda estavam juntos, a garota gostava muito dele, e ele parecia estar contente com ela, por tanto provavelmente não se separariam por causa de Hermione.

- Ei... - uma mão pousou no ombro da garota despertando-a de seus pensamentos. Ela se virou bruscamente para dar de cara com Ron.

- Ron você me assustou - disse ela ficando em pé de frente para ele

- Desculpe, não queria te atrapalhar, você estava tão bonita admirando o sol - disse ele deixando-a encabulada

- Eu não estava admirando o sol, estava só refletindo - retrucou ela com um pingo de amargura em sua voz

- Eu também, foi por isso que acordei cedo para dar um passeio -disse ele olhando para o horizonte

- hmm...é gostoso dar uma caminhada de vez em quando - disse ela cruzando os braços a sua frente

- Hmmm...Hermione sobre ontem - começou ele

- olha Ron, tudo bem, esqueça o que aconteceu ontem está bem? - Hermione interrompeu-o - aquilo não...

- Mas eu não quero esquecer - desta vez foi ele que interrompeu a garota, deixando-a espantada - o que eu disse ontem é verdade, eu te amo Hermione, sempre amei

- Mas então porque estava saindo com Lilá? - perguntou ela incredula

- Tive medo de ser rejeitado - respondeu ele carinhosamente colocando uma de suas mão no rosto da garota, e acariciando sua bochecha

- Eu nunca faria isso - respondeu ela passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Ron e beijando-o

**  
_Perché una vita sola non può bastare_  
Porque uma vida só não basta  
_per dimenticare ogni particolare_  
Para esquecer cada detalhe  
_Dei tuoi occhi che mi stanno a guardare_  
Dos teus olhos que estão a me olhar  
_non dimenticare, una storia che vale_  
Não esqueça, uma história que vale**

Ainda com os olhos fechados Hermione sentiu uma leve brisa passar pelo seu rosto, e abriu um sorriso maior. Ron observava sua mulher da porta da sacada. Sentindo os olhos do marido nela, abriu os seus e se virou para ele.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? - perguntou ele enlaçando-a pela cintura

- Estava relembrando - respondeu ela depositando um leve beijo na boca do homem a sua frente

- Relembrando o que? - perguntou ele curioso

- Do nosso primeiro beijo - respondeu ela sorrindo, ele sorriu também e acariciou a barriga dela

- Quem diria que aquele beijo nos levaria tão longe - comentou ele sorrindo e beijando o ventre da mulher

Pegando o rosto de Ron com as duas mãos, Hermione beijou-o calorosamente, com todo o amor que haviam cultivado juntos durante tanto tempo.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. A musica é da Laura Pausin, se chama Una storia che vale 

bom uma fic bem curtinha mas espero que tenha valido a pena.

um beijo

Mandy Tonks 


End file.
